


No Escape

by secretidentityX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, One Shot, it's planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentityX/pseuds/secretidentityX
Summary: "Sto- Cap..ah..tain...ah"Eren said as Levi thrust deeper ignoring Eren's words. Eren can't think straight, he's drowned into the pleasure.It's the first time he didn't take any suppressant when his heat hit him, it's not he doesn't want, he can't find where his suppressant is. He's inside his room when the heat started. Levi suddenly come inside the room. He had smelled Eren's pheromons. "Captain".





	

  "Sto- Cap..ah..tain...ah"Eren said as Levi thrust deeper ignoring Eren's words. Eren can't think straight, he's drowned into the pleasure.It's the first time he didn't take any suppressant when his heat hit him, it's not he doesn't want, he can't find where his suppressant is.

    He's inside his room when the heat started. Levi suddenly come inside the room. He had smelled Eren's pheromons. "Captain". Eren's on his bed, slick running down between his thighs. Levi undressing and toss his shirt aside. Eren looking at Levi's six pack while bitting his lower lips. "Eren...". Levi said walking towards him. He climb on the bed and push Eren down. "Cap-". Levi push his lips on Eren's.  He's waiting for an opening to slide his tounge inside Eren's mouth. Levi's hand land on Eren's erected nipples. Eren start to moan and Levi push his tounge inside his mouth. Eren pull back to breath while Levi is busy unbuttoning his pants. Eren watch as reality hit him. 'He shouldn't do it with his Captain, moreover humanity strongest'. "Captain...we can't". Levi pushing Eren down and pulling his pants down. "No...wai-". Levi ignoring him as he lean down to kiss Eren's scent gland. Eren couldn't resist it anymore as he moan loudly as Levi thrust inside him. "Ah...ah..Cap-". "Eren...Eren...". Levi said as he made Eren ride him. He grab Eren's waist and move it up and down. Eren couldn't resist while he's cumming covering his and Levi's body in semen. "Eren...move up and down like how I do it with you". Eren nod and do as Levi told him. Levi kissing Eren's body covering it with hickey. He kept doing it until he felt like he can't keep it anymore and cum inside Eren. "Ha...ha..".

    A knot form between them and he can't pull it out yet. "Eren. ..". He said and heard the boy sob. He heard the boy crying. He wait until the knot's deflated to pull it out. He sit at the edge of the bed while Eren's covering himself with a blanket."Sorry...". Levi said looking at Eren. Eren couldn't believe that Levi just apologise to him. "Hmm..". Answering without opening his mouth. "I actually really like you". Eren can hear it clearly but he won't answer it."I guess it's love at the first sight". Still not answering it Eren just look at the ceiling. "Can't it be me?". Eren take a glance at Levi face to look at his expression, he can't believe that humanity strongest can cry easily. His thought's playing inside his head.

*

'When I came out as a titan many people start to act like they didn't know me. They want me to die, they're trying to kill me at the court. If Levi didn't beat me to prove that I'm not dangerous, I won't be alive now'

*

    "Can someone like me be with you?". Eren said as tear fall down on his cheeks. "Of course". Levi move closer and pull Eren into a hug. "I love you". Eren said as he cry on his shoulder. " Yeah". He answered as he place a kiss on his forehead. 

*

    Levi's throwing the trash when something fall on the ground. It's Eren's suppressant.  He grab it and throw it inside the trash bin.He's smiling, it's not a happy smile. It's like a smile of someone who's satisfied of something. 

*

Levi went inside Eren's room and open his drawers. He grab Eren's suppressant and went to the kitchen. He throw the suppressant inside the trash bin and wait outside Eren's room to start his plan

*

"You can't escape from me anymore Eren, I'll have both your body and heart only for me". He said with a creepy grin on his face.


End file.
